Ayudantes de Cocina
by Temperance-Sunlight
Summary: Cuando te enfrentas a comida Topoide, Has de estar preparado para todo...


**¡Hola! **

**¡No puede ser! **¡Mi primer One-Shot!** Esta pequeña idea salió después de otro de mis desastres culinarios... soy un peligro.**

**Este Fic esta dedicado a Elise Shane.**

-¿A que horas aceptamos ayudar a Pronto a cocinar?- dijo un preocupado Eli al ver la misteriosa caja de madera que contenía lo que parecía ser su futura cena.

-hey, esa fue idea tuya.- le respondió trixie- Tu eres quien creyó que si colaboramos, el tal vez preparaba comida mas normal- Ella tampoco era la mas feliz con la situación pero ya no había marcha atrás.

mientras tanto Burby, Bluster, Hielo y Dirigible se asomaban detrás de la tapa de una olla, curiosas y temerosas del extraño paquete a punto de ser abierto por el Shane con una enorme cuchara de madera. El mencionado corrió la tapa con delicadeza, cuando un enorme insecto volador escapo de esta y trataba de salir de la cocina atacando a todo aquel que se atravesase en su camino.

-¡Ese topoide esta loco o que! ¿Como se le ocurre traer una avispa-escorpion para cocinarlo? es mas ¿donde esta Pronto? ¿No deberia estar aquí?- - dijo mientras tomaba una sartén y la movía de un lado al otro como si fuese un atrapamoscas, tratando de detener al insecto. El recordaba que estos eran mas bien pequeños pero ese en especial era fácilmente del largo de su brazo. ¿de donde lo habia sacado?

-Ni idea, solo nos dejo eso para que lo alistáramos mientras el buscaba los demás ingredientes.- respondio mientras buscaba dentro del libro de cocina que rezaba en su portada "Culinaria de la Realeza" una forma de detener a su atacante .- ¡Aqui esta! no te preocupes Eli, resiste un poco más, que yo ya vengo.

-Espera ¿que?- alterado vio como su amiga salia del lugar.- ¡Trixie! ¡no me dejes solo con esta "cosa"!.- decia mientras defendía a las babosas, las cuales se habían convertido en el nuevo objetivo del bicho. trataba lo que podía pero todo lo que intentaba parecía no servir de nada. Para el, esos minutos fueron casi horas.

-¡aqui esta! por suerte pronto no se llevo a su Flatulorinka o si no estaríamos en un grave aprieto.- sin decir mas apunto con su lanzadora al insecto, el cual con el olor desprendido por la babosa se desorientó y con el golpe proveniente de Eli con la sartén, calló inmediatamente al suelo. todos se acercaron a ver la alimaña que había causado tanto problema, la cual ahora parecía como si una mecabestia lo hubiese atropellado y sin duda alguna era una visión bastante desagradable.

-No se que digan ustedes, pero creo que ninguno de nosotros se va a comer eso.- el hizo una disimulada cara de asco pero la de los demás presentes era evidente.- Se que es de espanto pero tampoco es para tanto.

-No es solo el insecto. perdón Eli, creo que por el afán de acabar con esto no apunte del todo bien.- dijo la Sting mientras se alejaba con una risa culpable. al parecer el olor se había impregnado en la ropa de su amigo y a pesar de todo la chica trataba de no reírse de la situación. El, al observar el brillo risueño en sus ojos, también tomo la situación con gracia.

-Oh, si que lo lamentara.- en ese momento había tomado un tazón de harina que había a la mano y le lanzo un poco a Trixie.

-Ya lo veremos- siguiéndole el juego, Ella tomo un tazón de caramelo derretido y le unto un poco de este en la cara. la cocina se convirtió en un autentico campo de batalla, en el cual volaba comida por todos lados e incluso las babosas se unieron al juego, lanzando unas moras del frutero a donde cayera. Se escuchaban risas sin parar y la guerra de comida había convertido el lugar en un completo desastre.

-¿que paso aquí? Pronto exige una explicación -grito un sorprendido topoide apenas llegó, al ver el desorden que estaban causando ambos lanzadores.- ¿acaso nadie les dijo que con la comida no se juega?

**Fin.**

** Es increíble que por fin lo terminara. No se que tan bien me halla quedado pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado y espero que les halla alegrado el día. **

**Sigo algo ocupada, la próxima semana debo entregar un trabajo Enorme y dentro de poco empezaré exámenes, aunque solo saldré a vacaciones hasta el doce de Diciembre (las desventajas de estudiar en Calendario B). Prometí publicar cuando tuviese tiempo y aquí estoy. Seguiré trabajando para tener listo el siguiente capitulo de ¡Que no somos Novios! lo mas pronto posible.**

**¡Un enorme abrazo a todos!**

**Temperance.**


End file.
